


Oscar and Andre

by Gustin



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: F/M, Pictures, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gustin/pseuds/Gustin





	Oscar and Andre

[](http://s879.photobucket.com/user/Jinchanuke/media/ladyoscarphotoshop1.jpg.html)


End file.
